Close To You
by soundslikeaplan
Summary: "Hey," Blaine whispers and Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, because hearing his voice after two weeks is just so nice and familiar.   "Hi," Kurt breathes back, their noses touching. How is every touch suddenly so intense? Klaine, established


Close

Christmas vacations and Blaine and his parents have left exactly 12 days, 14 hours and approximately 27 minutes ago to go on a skiing holyday. Kurt had meanwhile spent the last two weeks at home, celebrating Christmas with his Dad, Carole and Finn. It was really nice to spend it as a family and Kurt didn't want to seem unappreciative in any way, but when Blaine told him that the mains at his hotel were as bad as 'that Rebecca Black song', Kurt couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. This would mean that they wouldn't be able to stay in contact at all, and even though Kurt didn't need to spend every waking (and sleeping) minute with Blaine, he still liked it when they were together and was used to hearing his voice at least once a day.

That didn't mean they _saw _each other every day. Kurt is pretty used to not see Blaine except for the weekends; their nearly two hours drive from each other and their different schools has made their time spent together decrease visibly. But they still had their mobile phones and email addresses to get in contact, to at least talk to each other. Kurt is not sure when he has become so dependent on Blaine's 'Sleep well, love you' messages, but the first night of the holydays he lies in bed and can't sleep and he blames it all on the lack of four words in his inbox.

The hardest was to survive the New Year's party that Puck had thrown. Seeing all the couples exchange kisses at midnight had been bad enough, and when Finn had drunkenly declared to him that he must feel awful all alone before Rachel had pulled him away, apologizing, Kurt had decided he was never going to force Mercedes to spend a night with Blaine and him ever again.

It is now, nearly one week later, at around 11pm, that Kurt hears a knock on the front door and all but jumps up from the living room coach, runs through the hall and throws open the door to find his boyfriend beaming at him, immediately taking one step into the house, enveloping Kurt in a tight hug that is kind of sort of awesome. Blaine hugs him so tight that he literally sweeps Kurt of his feet. Once again down to earth, Blaine pulls back from Kurt, his smile even wider now, softer, and puts his gloved hand to Kurt's cheek, giving him a _look_ before he leans up slowly and kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth, making the other boy's toes curl, because even that small gesture makes his stomach flutter and his heart race speed up.

"Hey," Blaine whispers and Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, because hearing his voice after two weeks is just so nice and familiar.

"Hi," Kurt breathes back, their noses touching. How is _every touch_ suddenly so intense that Kurt has to concentrate to not get completely lost in them? "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Blaine lets out a low chuckle, leaning even closer, whispering against Kurt's mouth. It sends rivulets of really pleasant feelings through Kurt's body. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

And then they're kissing for real, lips pressed together, breaths mingling, tongues touching gently, cautiously as if they need to test the waters again. Blaine sighs contently and Kurt thinks that if this feels always this good after they are separated for a while, maybe it actually isn't that bad to spend some time apart, because, woah, this is certainly one of the best kisses he has _ever_ had and this is saying something, because he and Blaine have a pretty awesome kissing history to present.

Blaine pulls away, his breathing a little shallow and his cheeks flushed pink and just_ looking _and Kurt feels his own face heat up. He really should say something now, but somehow all coherent speech is failing him at the moment.

Blaine doesn't seem to mind, though, if the way he leans back in, kissing along Kurt's jaw, his cheek, the spot right under his ear, is any indication. Kurt can't quite hold back a soft gasp and Blaine only seems to take that as an encouragement because his kisses seem to become more concentrated, more thought through and he growls low in the back of his throat and _that_ makes Kurt's breath hitch and his body press closer.

There is sound behind them all of a sudden and Blaine's mouth stills. Kurt looks over his shoulder slowly to see Finn standing in the hallway, jacket in hand, rooted to the spot. Kurt remembers that his step brother wanted to visit Rachel today, but it's only in passing, then he concentrates on their current situation. Finn's face is turning redder by the second and after one moment of absolute silence he turns around, calling out something along the lines of 'Sorry! Go on! Don't mind me! I'm just passing through! Gonna use the back door!' while turning round the corner at a rapid speed.

Kurt turns back to Blaine slowly, both looking at each other for a long moment before they burst into fits of laughter at the same time. Blaine's holding onto Kurt tightly for support as Kurt nearly falls over because he is laughing so hard. It takes them quite some time until they catch their breaths again and Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder, the last giggles falling from his mouth.

"Oh god, we scarred him for … for life, didn't we?" Blaine says empathetically but can't quite keep himself from starting to laugh in between the sentence.

"Probably, " Kurt answers, amusement still evident in his voice, "I can't find myself to care too much, tough." Their last chuckles slowly ebb away and they both stay leaning on each other for a while after that. "He shouldn't be so shocked, while he and Rachel spend half of their time attached to each other's lips when she's visiting." He looks at Blaine and sees the other boy smiling fondly at him. He blushes a little, realizing he was starting to get into a rant and stop himself from saying anything else. He instead leans back in and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, just savoring the fact that he can be close to Blaine again.

"When do you have to get back? You must be completely spent," Kurt breaks the comfortable silence eventually and is a little confused when he feels Blaine tense ever so slightly under his arms. The older boy pulls back enough to look Kurt in the eye.

"I don't know. I think my parents don't really care when I get back," he stares at Kurt for a moment after he finishes. Kurt is puzzled at first but then he realizes that the boy in front of him holds back from saying something else and his expression changes to curious.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice a little unsure "I haven't seen you for so long… and to be honest I don't want to go." When he sees Kurt's look of utter surprise, he quickly adds, "But I can totally drive home now. We can just meet tomorrow or the day after that or-…" He doesn't notice Kurt beginning to smile before he cuts Blaine off with a quick kiss, and when he pulls back, Blaine's a little cross eyed and it takes everything in Kurt to not lean down again. He refrains, tough, because he had interrupted Blaine for a reason.

"Blaine," he says, amused. "You are _so_ gonna sleep here tonight. If you are even thinking about me not wanting to spend time with you as much as possible, you must be really sleep deprived and no way am I going to let you drive home in that state."

Blaine looks a little surprised but when Kurt kisses him again, Blaine immediately responds.

When they break apart again, Blaine pulls away, his hands gently running down Kurt's arms until his hand can take a hold of Kurt's.

"I'm just gonna get my stuff from the car and then I'll be right back," he says and let's go completely. Kurt misses his touch immediately.

It's a great coincidence that Burt and Carole are spending the weekend in Hawaii, a one year wedding anniversary present from Kurt's dad to his step mom, because Kurt now doesn't need to have an hour long discussion with his dad about Blaine staying overnight. His dad is really supportive, he and Blaine get along really well, too, but when it comes to Blaine and Kurt spending time alone together, Burt develops a tendency to become greatly overprotective. It's not as if Kurt doesn't understand his worries, but up until now he and Blaine have not done anything that would justify them in any way.

Kurt's rambling is interrupted by Blaine renewed arrival, duffel bag and his now cast off coat in hand, and together they walk to Kurt's room, hands again locked to each other. Kurt thinks about calling Finn and telling about Blaine spending the night, but he is not sure if the boy will survive the news so soon after their last encounter. The memory makes him chuckle again and Blaine throws him an incredulous but amused look. Besides, Finn is probably not coming home until pretty late, and he won't even notice Blaine being here. It also lessens the chance for Finn to let something accidentally slip to Burt.

Kurt suppresses his giggles as well as he can and turns fully to Blaine. He feels the other boy run soothing circles on the back of his hand and his wrist and this feels really good.

Blaine smiles softly at him and Kurt is just about to lean in to kiss him again, when he remembers something.

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet," Kurt exclaims excitedly and dashes across the room to his bed's nightstand, not caring to let go of Blaine's hand, tugging him along. He pulls a square package out of the top drawer, green wrapping paper and red ribbon, outstretching it to Blaine, a wide smile across his face.

When Blaine unwraps the gift, his eyes light up immediately.

"Is that…?"

"Yup," Kurt says, smiling even wider, "Digital Reference Red Howler Harmonica Mic. I know you've been going on and on about it for the last months, ….or that's at least what I could get out of Wes when I called him for inspiration" he adds impishly, "…the blue leather strap and the guitar pick were my idea, though," he adds, because he hadn't been completely uncreative.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine smiles, turning the pick in his hand, "this is perfect. I wish I had my guitar with me so I could try everything out."

Kurt has only found out about Blaine playing the guitar a few months into dating him. Blaine was really shy about that subject, even though he had no reason to be. He played stunningly and could learn most songs in half an hour, top. Kurt suspected that his reluctance to bring up his playing abilities were just due to his personality. Another reason could have been that the day Kurt had found out had been his birthday, where Blaine had sung him 'When I Find You' by Joshua Radin, making Kurt utter speechless. It was intended to be a surprise, and that it had been, seeing as Kurt had been absolutely clueless about Blaine's instrumental talent. He had also found out that Blaine sometimes made his own records, even if his equipment was not very professional.

It is now that Blaine leans forwards', brushing his lips against Kurt's, making him take in a sharp breath. After he breaks the kiss again, he turns around, walks to his bag and places his gifts carefully in it. He pulls back with a silver parcel and a golden sachet in hand, that he places into Kurt's palm, waiting.

Kurt looks down, a warm feeling going through his whole body. He sits on the edge of his bed, Blaine coming to sit right beside him. He contemplates the packages for a moment, before putting the golden one aside, starting to open the silver one.

"I saw them in one of the boutiques in the town where we stayed and immediately thought of you," Blaine says as Kurt unwraps the parcel. It reveals a pair of dark red velvet gloves and Kurt is sure they will look great with his maroon coat. Blaine takes them from Kurt, lifting one of his hands and carefully slips on the first glove, then doing the same with the other.

"I hope you like them," Blaine says softly as Kurt looks at his now gloved hands.

"I love them," Kurt says in return, now looking up and meeting Blaine's gaze. They stare at each other for a long moment and Blaine places his hand on Kurt's cheek, running his thump gently across Kurt's cheekbone. Kurt gets a little lost in the moment and only realizes he has closed his eyes when Blaine's hand moves away again. He smiles fondly at Blaine before he slips off the gloves slowly, carefully putting them on the bed beside the smaller present. He then lifts up the little golden bag and slowly opens the ribbon around it, revealing a locket of the same colour within. He looks up at Blaine, surprised, before his gaze travels back to the necklace. He looks at it more closely and notices an engraving on the front of the oval piece of jewelry. There is a canary cage with a bird inside engraved into the metal, a yellow gemstone, maybe a citrine, on the top of the cage. Kurt runs a finger softly over the stone, marveling.

"Open it," Blaine tells him softly and Kurt does just that, revealing a photo of them both from last year's Dalton's end of school party, where Blaine had invited him to. David had been running around, taking photos whenever he could and one of them must have been this, even though Kurt can only vaguely remember the exact time it was taken. Blaine is turned to the side, just giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek, while Kurt looks a little surprised, his mouth open in a silent O. Blaine's arm is protectively around Kurt's waist and they both look really happy, Kurt has to admit. He stares at the locket for a while, before he feels Blaine slightly shuffle beside him. He closes the necklace cautiously before he looks at Blaine. He is sure that he has an awestruck expression on his face and the way Blaine's face lights up immediately make him feel not even embarrassed about the tears he can feel in the corners of his eyes.

"Blaine...," Kurt breathes out and is not really sure how to continue. The presents are perfect but it doesn't seem enough to just tell him that and he begins to panic a little because it must seem stupid that he _isn't saying anything_ when the older boy leans forward, cupping Kurt's face with one hand, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple, to his cheek and then to his lips. Kurt's sighs against Blaine, leaning in, too, and they melt against each other, Blaine's arms coming around Kurt, encircling him. They are pressed much closer now and Kurt can feel the warmth radiating from Blaine's body. Kurt pulls away enough to whisper against Blaine's lips, not wanting to lose contact altogether.

"I love you…I love you so much…"

Blaine presses momentarily closer, their lips once again pressed together, before he draws back a little.

"… love you, too," he says in between little kisses that start to wander across Kurt's jaw. It tickles and Kurt can't completely hold back the few giggles escaping his mouth, but Blaine doesn't seem to mind and he only increases his kisses. Kurt's hands wander to Blaine's shoulders and he jokingly pushes.

"Blaine, stop!", he chuckles and Blaine's kisses wander to his neck, nibbling softly against the skin there.

The locket in Kurt's hand gets a little uncomfortable and Kurt is also, in the back of his mind, slightly concerned about the gloves lying so close to them, because he doesn't want to wrinkle them, so he tries again.

"Okay, Blaine, seriously now," Kurt says half amused and half trying to sound serious. "I need to put these away, I can't do anything with my hands right now." That catches Blaine's attention and he pulls back completely now, giving Kurt enough room to stretch backwards, carefully putting the locket and the gloves on the nightstand of his bed. This is either the worst or best idea Kurt could have had, because his shirt has ridden up to expose just the slightest curve of skin and Blaine immediately takes advantage of it, kissing along it, biting down softly on occasion. Kurt has to hold back a high pitched shriek because this is unexpected, but it also sends a very interesting feeling through his stomach, and Kurt has to fight back a moan when Blaine kisses his way up, his face wandering under the hem of Kurt's shirt.

"Blaine…," Kurt pants out without even thinking and suddenly feels Blaine tense under him before pulling away.

"Sorry," he says, his voice breathless and somehow lower than usual. "…got carried away there…"

Kurt sits up so he is face to face with Blaine. The other boy is blushing, his eyes fixed on the bed sheets.

"Hey," Kurt murmurs "don't be. I actually really liked it."

Blaine looks up at him for the fraction of a second before his eyes wander back downwards. Kurt is a little confused. How has this become so weird all of a sudden? He was pretty sure they had had a pretty great thing going on a few moments ago? So why was Blaine acting so strange? He decided the best way to solve this puzzle was to ask straight away.

It takes Blaine a moment to look up at Kurt and when he does Kurt sees just how nervous his boyfriend seems to be. And that kind of makes him nervous as well.

Blaine suddenly takes a hold of his hands and takes them in his delicately. He stares at their hands for a moment and then finally takes a deep breath, looks up and starts to talk in a very cautious voice.

"Kurt… if you don't want to, I totally understand and I really don't want you to feel like you need to answer with 'yes', but… I've been thinking, over the last weeks and then when we couldn't see each other or even talk I felt so isolated, I wanted us to be close and when I saw you today, I felt like I couldn't really get enough of you, I can't get enough of you… " Blaine stops himself, taking another breath, "Kurt… I want to sleep with you."

Kurt sits there and his head starts to spin as he tries to work out what he has just heard. Blaine wants to _sleep _with him. He wants to sleep with _him_. He wants to…

"We don't have to, Kurt. I won't force you here, but I wanted you to know that I've been thinking about this." Blaine looks up, uncertainty written all over his face. "…please say something…?"

"I want to", Kurt finally says, pressing a hand to Blaine's cheek, "I really do. I just don't know if I am ready yet." He feels Blaine's hand tighten around his ever so slightly and takes it as a sign to go on. "I'm completely new to all of this and… I just don't wanna screw it up. I want it to feel good for both of us and I'm not sure I can make it good for you…" Kurt interrupts himself, because this is actually the first time he has talked about this with Blaine, with anyone really, and it's a little overwhelming. The older boy's one hand lets go of Kurt's and wanders up his arm, soothing.

"This will be new for both of us," Blaine says, "I know that. But you will be fantastic, I know it."

"But that's exactly it," Kurt interrupts, "You tell me I'm awesome and all that jazz, how am I supposed to live up to that?"

To his surprise, Blaine just lets out a breathy laugh. He leans in, kissing Kurt's cheek. "I don't expect everything to be perfect, Kurt. I don't want a flawless first time. I just want my first time to be with _you_."

Kurt's heart suddenly feels like it's much lighter and he takes in the meaning behind the words.

"Okay."

It takes Blaine a moment to realize what Kurt has just said and when he does, he leans in slowly, stopping only when he is nose to nose with Kurt.

"You sure?" he asks tentatively, hand running up and down Kurt's arm. Kurt breathes out a soft 'yes' and the next moment they are kissing again, Blaine pressing softly against Kurt, pushing him backwards and into a horizontal position.

"Tell me when it becomes too much, okay?" Blaine murmurs in between small kisses. Then he pulls back completely, locking eyes with Kurt. "Don't be afraid to pull back. I'll understand."

Kurt gives him a small nod, because as hard as he tries, coherent language has failed him because he is just about to _have sex._ With Blaine. The boy he loves. How five minutes ago he hadn't even thought about it is somehow really weird and at the same time pretty awesomely exciting.

When Kurt stops his wonderings and concentrates on Blaine again. His boyfriend has already undone the top buttons of his nightshirt and is kissing the newly exposed skin thoroughly. Kurt wills his body to move, bringing his hands to Blaine's head, his finger threading through the soft hair. It's really nice to see his hair this lose without the gel, a privilege he only gets to see and touch when he visits Blaine at his house or on weekends, when Dalton's dress code is not to be considered. Not that they force their students to gel down their hair, it is just appreciated and Blaine is following suggestions rather easily. He sometimes 'forgets', though on the days he and Kurt meet.

Kurt can't deny that he likes the way Blaine's curls feel when they are not laden with product. And Blaine seems to like the attention Kurt is giving his hair, if the way he starts to moan softly and kisses that are now punctuated with little bites are any indication. Blaine has now successfully undone all buttons of Kurt's shirt and his mouth reaches his stomach. Kurt lets out a small whimper, his muscles pulling tight under Blaine's touch. The older boy pulls back, looking up at Kurt.

"You okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Yeah," Kurt answers, surprised at how breathless his voice sounds, "Just not used to it, is all." Blaine looks at him a moment but when Kurt is not saying anything else he takes that as permission to continue, his head dipping down again, his loose shirt revealing a fraction of skin under his collarbone. Suddenly the image of shirtless Blaine flashes in Kurt's mind and Kurt needs this in real.

"Blaine," he calls out and the other boy pulls his mouth away again. Their eyes meet and Kurt is a little nervous again. He bites his lip and Blaine's gaze immediately flickers to Kurt's mouth, before he looks up again, gaze questioning.

"I want to take your shirt off," Kurt says and Blaine looks a little taken aback, but complies, pulling them both up, so Kurt's resting his back against the headboard. Kurt takes the hem of Blaine's shirt, but before he casts it off, he dips his hands under the fabric, feeling the skin of Blaine's back. Blaine arches into the touch, pressing closer and oh wow, this feels nice. Kurt's breath hitches and Blaine gasps, his head dropping to Kurt's shoulder. Kurt can feel that Blaine's already aroused and he is in no better position, really. He wills his hands to go to Blaine's shirt again, tugging softly. Blaine gets the hint and moves away, just enough so Kurt can pull the shirt over Blaine's head, tossing it away. Their chests touch, skin to skin, and both boys keep completely still for a moment, savoring the feeling it causes. Then Kurt moves and, oh, that feels really nice as well, especially when Blaine's finger start to run up and down Kurt's sides. Kurt presses even closer, bringing his head to the hollow at Blaine's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses there. Blaine's hands wander to Kurt's head, tugging him up before crushing their lips together in a slow, but deep kiss. When he pulls back, Blaine looks directly at Kurt.

"You're absolutely sure about this?" he asks and Kurt's fogged mind needs a minute to figure out what Blaine is saying, "…because I'm pretty sure it's time for us to lose the rest of our clothes."

Kurt nods, panting out an affirmative and the next moment Blaine pulls back completely, climbing from the bed, leaving behind a momentarily confused Kurt. He halts in front of his duffel bag, bending down, before he emerges moments later with an orange tube and a little silver packet in his hand.

_Oh,_ Kurt thinks, _right. Condom._

Blaine is on the bed again, moving in front of Kurt, nudging at Kurt's feet so he can kneel between his legs. He takes the covers that have somehow ended up on a pile at the end of the bed with him, throwing them over both of them, murmuring something about 'more comfortable'.

Blaine takes a deep breath and Kurt realizes that he is probably not the only nervous one here. He reaches forward, pulling Blaine in, giving him a kiss that he hopes is reassuring.

"I love you," Kurt whispers once they part.

"I love you, too." Blaine smiles back and they stay close for a while. "Is it okay if I take your pants off?"

Kurt can't help it, the request sounds so ridiculous, uttered in that tone, that he starts to laughs. Blaine seems realize t only a moment later and blushes, laughing with him. It somehow loosens the tension that has build between them, which is a good thing, because once they both have calmed down, Kurt manages to say 'yes' without completely panicking when Blaine reaches down, slowly sliding off the item of clothing. He then gives his own trousers the same treatment, before he lowers his body completely on Kurt, their arousals touching for the first time. They both gasp at the contact because this is a first for both of them. It's a little overwhelming for them, and neither one really dares to move. And Blaine has been right; the blanket over them is really nice, too. Kurt feels like he is in his own little world with Blaine where no one else can reach and he feels completely safe here.

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek, breathing against his skin.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hi,"

The both smile at each other, before Blaine speaks softly again, this time with a nervous edge in his voice. "We haven't really decided on our…roles yet." Kurt's mind needs a moment to realize what Blaine means and when it does, Kurt reddens. He had somehow just assumed Blaine had already made a decision, he hadn't really thought about it at all.

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupts Kurt's rambling, uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Yeah," Kurt say breathless, "Not sure, I'll go with whatever you want," he says after a moment, because really, making that decision feels like too much right now.

"Kurt…," Blaine asks, "would it be okay if… if you…?" He doesn't need to finish the sentence; the both know what Blaine means.

Kurt has somehow not expected to be the one in charge, even though he is not put off by the idea, "…you sure you want me to do that?" he asks.

"Yes," Blaine says, "please." Kurt's anxiety loosens a bit and has to hold back a chuckle again, because how Blaine stays so overly polite even though they are pressed together in bed, completely naked and aroused is beyond Kurt.

Blaine fingers run up and down Kurt's thigh and it's really distracting his musings. His skin feels really hot all of a sudden and there is a slow pressure building up in his stomach.

"Okay… just-… talk me through it." Kurt pants out, because if they don't move soon, he thinks this will be over before it can even start.

"Mhm," Blaine breathes against Kurt's neck, reaching to grab the orange bottle. "Do you want to do the preparing or should I?"

"No," Kurt says, "I'll do it."

Blaine nods and Kurt takes the bottle from Blaine, turning them both around so that Kurt now lies on top of him, giving Blaine a quick kiss, before he pulls back enough to sit between Blaine's legs.

"Should I just…?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, "one finger at first. Go slow."

Kurt coats his fingers, using more lube than he thinks he's going to need, and reaches down, slowly easing one in. He feels Blaine tense around him and considers moving out again, but Blaine tells him to go on and relaxes a little. Kurt feels a bit reassured and presses further. His other hand goes up and runs soothingly over Blaine's stomach, his sides, wherever he can reach, trying to make Blaine as distracted from the pain as possible.

All in all the preparing takes a lot less time than Kurt expects. When Kurt has two fingers in Blaine, the older boy suddenly tenses and Kurt is afraid he has hurt him, but Blaine just pants out "don't move" and "right there" and he realizes he has hit Blaine's prostate. After that the preparing becomes a lot easier and when Kurt is at three fingers, Blaine gets restless.

"Kurt, I need you, like, _yesterday," _Blaine gasps and Kurt pulls out his fingers immediately. He's not sure how to go on but Blaine pants out "condom" and Kurt reaches for the small package, ripping it open. He sits there a little clueless, and Blaine seems to notice, because he pulls himself up, taking the condom from Kurt.

"Here," he whispers, "let me..." He slowly slips it on Kurt and the boy has to hold back from coming right then and there because the way Blaine's hand is on him feels amazing. Once the condom is on, Blaine looks up at Kurt, pulling him in for a slow kiss that makes both of them moan into each other's mouths. Blaine presses back down onto the mattress, pulling Kurt with him and they both hiss at the renewed contact. Kurt kisses along Blaine's neck, nibbling at his jaw, while his hand runs over the curve of Blaine's bottom, making the other boy whine.

"Kurt, _please. _In me. now," Braine growls and Kurt complies, positioning himself and stopping only momentarily before slowly pushing in. Blaine is stretched quite a bit but there are still some pauses where Blaine asks Kurt to stop, trying to adjust.

It's a constant switch between Kurt pressing in and Blaine adjusting but finally he is pressed as closely to Blaine as is possible and they take a moment to get used to the feeling. Their breathing is frantic and Kurt feels that Blaine is really tense. He tries to soothe him with open-mouthed kisses that he places all over Blaine's neck and shoulder and it seems to work a little. After a minute Blaine tell Kurt to move and it's all the encouragement Kurt needs as he pulls out nearly completely before pressing in again, lost in the sensation. He shifts his body, trying to find that spot again that has made Blaine gasp out before and when his angle slips a little, Blaine is suddenly clawing at Kurt's shoulders.

"Oh god, _Kurt_, yes," he moans and arches his back, pressing their bodies even closer together, "Do that again."

Kurt feels so overwhelmed by Blaine's reaction, he is not even sure how he did it, but he tries to hit that spot again. Somehow it seems to work, Blaine starts to pant out nonsense with Kurt's name added to it in regular intervals. Kurt is not really sure how much longer he can last, with Blaine's breath all over his neck and face and their bodies pressed together feeling this awesome. All the heat and the tightness make his head spin.

Blaine tenses under him all of a sudden and it takes Kurt a moment to comprehend what's the reason for that. The realization makes him even more aroused, something he hasn't even thought possible and together with the way Blaine tenses around him, it's enough to send him over the edge, holding onto Blaine as he comes, his whole body shaking.

Blaine whispers soothing words against his hair, waiting patiently as he gets his bearings again and then they both lie in their first shared aftermath, hands running over skin, caressing slowly.

"You were amazing," Blaine says and Kurt chuckles, pressing a kiss against his boyfriend's throat.

"You, too," Kurt murmurs back.

When they have both caught their breath enough to move again, Kurt slowly pulls out, rolling off of Blaine. He slips off the condom, tossing it in the dustbin beside the bed, trying not to think too much about it. Blaine rolls to the side, on arm encircling Kurt's waist as he pulls him closer. Kurt sighs contently, feeling completely spent.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," he says against Blaine's neck, his eyes closed. Blaine threads his fingers through Kurt's hair, humming softly.

They both drift off to sleep soon after, snuggled close together. It is only the next morning when Finn walks in to ask for Kurt's styling gel that Kurt starts to question whether having sex with Blaine had been a good idea, but completely awkward Finn, together with hilariously amused Blaine make him think that, yes, this has actually been the most amazing idea ever.


End file.
